The tools which are used in dentistry commonly have flexible tubes or hoses at one end that are associated with instruments remote from the tools. The hoses carry compressed air and water, for example, in the case of a syringe, and may also include fibre-optic bundles, for example, to provide a light source for a drill bit. It is not uncommon for the dentist and an assistant to require immediate access to as many as six or seven tools, all of which may be required to treat the patient, depending on the nature of the patient's ailment and the procedure which is being used to treat that patient. Typically, the hoses associated with the tools are several feet long and will add considerably to the weight of the tool. This is unnecessarily burdensome and can tire the dentist and impede the manoeuvrability of the tool which is required in the performance of some delicate tasks. One of the contributing factors is that such lengths of hoses often become entangled with adjacent hoses and the selected tool which is in use carries the weight of its own associated hose as well as the weight of other hoses.
An object of this invention is to provide means for mounting these tools used in dentistry so as to alleviate the fatigue experienced by the dentist or an assistant.